


Coffee and Distancing - COC Day 2

by abrandneweeveelution



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: "fun", COC Prompt: Distance, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 2, Coffee, Enochian, M/M, Shepard and Simon are friends immediately, Simon Snow is Annoying Sometimes, Simon Snow is an Idiot, Supernatural References, at two am in the morning, baz pitch is a photography major, photographer baz, shepard would def be a supernatural stan, social distancing, this was fun to write, while binging the bright sessions, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/abrandneweeveelution
Summary: Baz just wanted to get some good photos for his uni class, but Simon wouldn’t social distance properly. He tries to deal with it and ends up with a new friend, a cup of coffee, and a long walk home.This is my work for the Carry On Countdown, Day 2.Prompt: Distance
Relationships: Shepard & Simon Snow, Shepard & Simon Snow & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Coffee and Distancing - COC Day 2

“Shit, Snow; I’m serious. We need to be six feet apart,” I say, looking at him. He’s been slowly migrating towards me for the past five minutes, and every time I tell him not to, he backs up and starts over. A dark blue mask patterned with stars covers the bottom half of his face, but I can tell he’s smiling by the way his eyes are crinkling at the corners. His eyes kind of  _ sparkle _ , when he’s really happy; that’s how I’ve been able to tell when he’s feeling positive things.   
I wonder if he has any way to tell for me…   
He backs up again, and I resume my photography. I’m working on taking pictures of natural areas for my uni class. The only reason that Simon is here is that he wanted to watch. He didn’t have to  _ stay _ . He just chose to torment me.   
After the seventh or eighth time, I turn to him, letting my camera fall and hang on the thick strap around my neck. “Simon,” I say, trying not to sound too exasperated as I speak, “do you think you could get me a coffee? I think I saw a coffee shop down the street…”   
“Sure!” he exclaims, turning and putting his hands in his jacket pockets. When he walks away, I sigh and go back to taking photos of trees.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I hear Simon walking back down the street. He’s chatting with some black dude on the opposite side of the sidewalk. Six feet apart. When they reach me, Simon hands me my coffee. “This is Shepard,” he says, introducing the man beside him. Shepard is wearing a denim jacket, blue-rimmed glasses, sweatpants, and a mask with two rune-looking things on it. “He’s the cashier. He was on break, and we were talking, and we decided to keep talking…”   
He notices me looking at him. “Hi, I’m Shepard,” he says, waving. “I would shake your hand, but, you know, COVID….” He glances at Simon. “You must be Baz?” he asks. “Simon was talking about you.”   
“What’s on your mask?” I ask curiously.   
He touches the rune-like drawing and says, “Oh, this?”    
I nod.    
“The symbols are my initials,” he says. “In Enochian, the Supernatural language of the angels.”   
“Cool,” I say, before raising my camera and taking a picture of him and Simon.    
He smiles, while Simon covers his face.   
“Maybe,” I tease Simon, “if you had stayed the proper distance away, you wouldn’t have been in camera frame.”

* * *

I’m now walking home.


End file.
